Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -28\% \times -0.25 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.25 \times 100\% = -25\%$ Now we have: $ -28\% \times -25\% = {?} $ $ -28\% \times -25\% = 7.000000000000001 \% $